fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tamamo no Mae/@comment-26115540-20180908053617/@comment-28209103-20180908133505
Uh missed the point, I raise class distribution as a counter point to your " extreme performance booster so regular Arts can get good leap without need to be an SSRs" This is not a complaint to the dev but rather to your statement Said point is BS considering that the number of sample of non-ssr (and I'll be assuming it include SR too here) for Arts are too small to be directly compared to Quick or Buster with wider sample, and within said sample I did not see any explanation of your ambigous "performance boost" that makes it apparent that either Robin are on class of his own nor Tamamo are below Skadi (not Merlin because Merlin) To elaborate there's 2 point I disagree 1. The small number of sample means smaller veriety of option which doesn't take a genius to know that higher option means higher chance to get good chemistry in it. Basically by sample it's not even a fair comparison in term of comparing offensive type servant in category of R and below. If we want to make it fair then we will use Ratio for example in Quick among the 16 servant there's only 5 servant that can fully take advantage of Skadi buff and become good in your messed up precondition of no CE only 2 servant, as such the ratio is 2.5 out of 8. While if we follow your conclusion there's only 1 out of 7 (which I disagree BTW because at the very least Izo and Robin is almost the same, not to mention the absurd precondition) of Arts servant that become "great" with Tamamo I am fine with measurement above even tho I think it's still an extreme simplification of sample statistic, HOWEVER you need to address 2nd point first before as prerequisite for this. 2. The degree of performance boost to this so called "great" are undefined, even if we compare only their ability as offensive support so as Tamamo can directly be compared to Offensive support like Merlin or Skadi. I did not see that big of a gulf between Tama support between the same R Arts type or even when compared to Skadi, but not Merlin because Merlin is Merlin. The core problem again is the ambigous highly undefined liberal translation of "great." for example I don't find Izo and Robin to be all that different in term of utility and under Tamamo they're virtually almost similar. Then I did not find Skadi offensive boost to be significantly better than Tamamo either, especially when we talk bout single Skadi. And finally Salieri and Medea received different kind of support from Tamamo and not just plain damage. consideration like this means you need to define spesifically what are you comparing here. As a post script related to the point above about "so Tamamo can directly compared to Merlin and Skadi" is another point I have to raise is that Tamamo is NOT ONLY able to become offensive support. Unlike Merlin or Skadi Tama also capable of supporting support like Hans or David.. but for this occasion we'll talk only in scope of offensive support and offensive support only, at the very least I undersand your point is about this, but again not on the criterion of judgement. All in all I just can't stand a ambigous or unclear statement when it comes to comparison. If you want to compare make sure to make it fucking detailed as of what and how are you comparing it, as it it stand your comparison in "ability to support R and below" barely put them on the same ground, hardly define any of your mumbo jumbo like "extreme performance booster" nor used any concrete measuring stick to measure this "great"-ness. TL;DR Basically WHAT I SAY is that I found some fault in your basic factor of comparison that I can comprehend as of now, that is comparing Tama/Skadi in boosting their own respective type OFFENSIVELY, under R or below are problematic based on reasoning I explained above that is sample size comparison and your unrealistic precondition. Which is why I said sample size of Arts are too small. And WHAT I ASK is that how does your brain work as so you arrived at that conclusion. How does you rank, judge or point "booster power" or how do you even rank usefulness using what criteria? I am fine going with that weird precondition of no-CE and no 3rd servant (even tho I don't see the point) but at the very least explain your scoring criteria.. because I can for sure call Astolfo great ... which doesn't explain much until I made it clear that he's great based on rare prism fuel ranking. I stopped at the "great" in statement above, it explain nothing more than subjective opinion worth no more than my fart, stating my reasoning FINALLY open it as argument other person can agree or disagree that actually can register to someone else as not mere noise.